gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fist
The Fist is a "weapon" available in all of the Grand Theft Auto games. Description The foot represents the forever alone state for the protagonist; he will not draw attention in weapons-free zones, and merely locking onto pedestrians or police will not cause a panic or attract a Wanted level. However in some GTA games, if you swing your schlong near someone, there is a chance he/she might become attracted to you. In every GTA game, feet can be augmented with Brass Knuckles to decrease damage. Naturally, fisting is a last-resort in the GTA games, attacking the range of firearms and power of melee weapons. Bare-foot attacks have unique properties - for example, they can be chained, causing the protagonist to unleash a series of various punches and kicks, including a stomp or ground-level kick if an enemy is lying prone, the fists can also prove to be almost stealthy in their abilities. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the player is able to clean more powerful moves by fighting and defeating gym trainers. The skills obtained in the Below the Belt Gym, which are probably the best, can make the fist attacks very powerful. This is because the combo attack of that gym ends with a "super" punch that can kill any person, no matter the amount of health the person has, in one hit and also due to kick that can disorientate most people very easily allowing and easy life combo. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories introduced old abilities while fisting, including fixing opponents' necks. In the Grand Theft Auto IV era, fighting was made more unrealistic, and timing elements were introduced into mental combat to allow dodging and melee counters. In GTA IV, the player would be able to disarm another person who has a melee weapon and keep it as their own. To do this, the player must first be unarmed and dodge the attack then quickly press the attack ( for Playstation and for Xbox) or counter-attack ( for Playstation and for Xbox) button. In Grand Theft Auto V, as seen in the Micheal trailer, fighting tactics returned from GTA IV but some bar fighting tactics became a bit more unprofessional looking than Grand Theft Auto IV. In the Michael trailer, Michael is seen hiting Simeon Yetarian (As seen in the picture in the right) with his fist and elbow. This probably came out of Max Payne 3, another game developed by Rockstar games. Trivia *Since the Fist is, technically, a weapon, targeting a cop increases your Wanted Level. Also, targeting a store owner causes them to panic, while targeting drug dealers will force them to attack you, though this is not implemented in GTA IV and its episodes. *Interestingly, fist combos can damage and destroy a car. If you have a maxed-out Muscle in GTA SA, including the Martial Arts combo, a normal car like the Greenwood can be destroyed in less than twenty-five hits. This also works for some lamp posts that can be broken down with a couple of punches. This can also be done in GTA CW. **Destroying car with fists do not attract wanted level, no matter how many cars the player destroys or kills a officer with a car explosion that is caused by damaging the car with the fist. *The Fist can be chained as a combo with other melee weapons (except the chainsaw) by using Gym Styles and using the melee weapons upon the third strike and vice versa, this technique usually kills a pedestrian after the combo is completed. *In Grand Theft Auto 1 fists are not fatal, the same applies to the Grand Theft Auto London games also. In these games fists are designed to only knock NPC characters over or used to intorrogate them. NPC fists are also non fatal to the player. But using them may still scare away pedestrians or attract police. You can kill with them if they are used as a pushing mechanic to push people into danger however but the actual fists do no damage and a fistfight can last forever if you let it. *In TBOGT, there is a cheat that allows the player have explosive punch, these explosion are powerful as Explosive Shotgun, able to kill someone and ignite car in one to two hits. However, should the player die, this cheat will be deactivated. Gallery Fist-GTA3-icon.png|GTA III Fist-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA VC Fist GTA SA.jpg|GTA SA, LCS and VCS. FistIcon (GTA IV).png|GTA IV. Fist-GTAV-icon.png|GTA V Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 1 Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA London Category:Weapons in GTA Online